far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Lyran Festivals
House Lyra celebrate a large array of festivals for both outsiders and it's own members. Light in The Dark The “Light in the Dark Festival” is the annual celebration of the arrival of the constellation ship “Lyre” on planet Orpheus. It lasts for three days and happens in late spring, with its end on the longest day of the year. The origin of the name of the festivities is described by many in two different ways. Some say it was derived by the planet itself being the light in the darkness of space, finally bringing an end to the long journey. Others say it was derived from the first settlers on Orpheus bringing the light to the everlasting darkness of planet Orpheus. Whichever the real meaning behind the name, both options are valid and accepted today. The festival itself is a festival of joy and light. The cities of Orpheus are brightly lit by all manner of light sources during the festivities. Never are the cities lit brighter than at this time. People celebrate this day with music, dance and good food. It is also a fest to prepare for the upcoming work. Which is why the last day of the festival is considered to be a sobering day, where no alcohol or other mind-altering substances will be consumed. Here and After Days In the time following the Scream, House Lyra was forced to confront the harsh realities of death and loss. Their planet had turned against them, destroying cities and ending the lives of those who were not lucky enough to make it into a mountain city. Hope was a dream and despair seemed to lurk around every corner. The Days of Here and After were acknowledged as a proper holiday and formed to combat this very problem. Made to acknowledge the profound impact of the dead in their time Here and rejoice in their peace After, the holiday acts as one of the most important cultural events for House Lyra. The Days of Here and After, as the name implies, take place over a number of days. The beginning of the festival holiday acts as a time of mourning where all are invited to openly lament the loss of those who have passed without judgement. Lyrans offer extensive support to outsiders, forgoing all motives beyond providing a genuine sense of safety as one is invited to experience the full scope of emotions that come with losing a loved one. It is at this time that the cities of Djebashi and Eurydice are their most silent. Outsiders who come are treated as family to be protected and given proper time. Lyrans who partake in mourning often do so in private, visiting the catacombs of the various cities to remain undisturbed as they pay their respects. The latter part of the event turns the mood on its head as the planet erupts in joyous celebration of both life and death. With passing comes the chance to see the After and join with those who have gone before. Large memorials to honor the fallen fill the streets. Lyrans create large altars in their homes to offer gifts to the After and those who reside there. The holiday becomes a gigantic party that does not stop until the holiday reaches its proper end, with a parade through the city of Djebashi. Members of other noble houses are often invited to deliver speeches to honor those who have died since the last celebration. Events throughout the city of Djebashi are often planned to give each house a time to shine properly. Reflection This holiday day is during the peek of Winter on Orpheus. A peaceful day in which Lyrans are to take in all the natural beauty of their surroundings. This holiday was created during the silence. It was a way of generating a sense of pride for the planet they were stranded on, Orpheus. No parties or big events are held during this holiday and is meant to an introspective day for Lyrans. This is a very classic day for Lyrans to propose to their significant other. Reflection is a day of looking within, not only does a Lyran reflect on the world around them but on themselves. They think about their inspirations, their muses. A day to simply just be.When the ice caverns were discovered underneath the ground, Lyrans were fascinated by the natural beauty of the caves. These caves were a representation of the After, Here. A gentle place to simply exist. Reflection is spent personally with those who that are truly special, cementing the connections Here. The holiday finds its origins after the Scream, around the same time as the Bacchanal. The contrast in the loud exuberance, it is quiet. However they both celebrate Here, and a Lyran’s connection to the After. It is not uncommon for Lyrans to partake in this ceremony in small groups, in a strict contrast to other holidays throughout the year. The most important of bonds, those formed naturally between those Here, are considered the most important to honor on this day. As such, the day has become known for proposals and is often the time when most outsiders make the decision to truly become one with House Lyra. Apothea of Bacchanal ”''And so it is that the flesh shall become our art, the Here made manifest in our joy. Though the sun only graces Orpheus with a dusky twilight we shall make the hearts of all those we love as bright and warm as though there were not clouds in the sky, nor a storm on the horizon. Experience and sensation shall, today, be our path on this journey to the peace of the After.” '' ''- Meret Lyra Igarashi Cailin, Full poem later named: Solaris Apotheosis, Shouted from a balcony on the 7th floor of House of Gentle Shadows Bordello, Djebashi. (C.2972)'' Though now often viewed with a sense of derision or desire by outsides as simply a celebration of wanton debauchery. For those within House Lyra the Bacchanal represents the Here and specifically the blessing and extravagances of Life’s journey the culmination of experience contrasting the innate peace sought in the After. Bacchanal is a time of rapturous celebration on Orpheus, where the extravagance of the Empire is truly put on display, with Lyran’s dressing in motlied clothes and masks (usually tailored solely for the occasion) often focussed around a step on the path one takes from the Here to the After. The origins of the Bacchanal stretch back to the time of the Scream and Silence, when the harsh reality of the great loss of that catastrophe, fell upon House Lyra and the Empire at large. The original conception of Bacchanal was to spend time in open defiance of the hardships of post-Scream life and to dedicate it wholly to enjoyment and pleasure. A physical ascendancy of humanity over adversity. On this day the traffic lanes of Djebashi hum with noble visitors from off-world come to extol the virtues and vices that make life worth living, the bordellos fling open their doors, the bars and dens of the city rumble with those come to indulge in everything from Apep and Bone-wine, to the more intimate pleasures. It should be noted by those attending, however, that though the bonds of society are, on this day slackened somewhat, illegality is treated seriously as are the actions of those whose indulgence goes to far. It is not uncommon for those who get lost in their revalrie to find themselves the next day, hauled before a Crux judge or an upset Horuset ambassador, some are banned from the festivities or even from visiting Orpheus at all. Others however quickly learn that though the Bacchanal extols the virtues of Life’s many paths and pleasure, it is a journey that can always be cut short. Grimm's Calling “And upon this night, let our alliance be known! Horuset, Tehuti, Neshmet, Meret, Hekate, and Xeper! Tonight, we act as one!” The first Calling was meant to be a simple prank. A group of Lyrans, each one holding a different title, had grown bored with the day-to-day life on Orpheus. And how better to break a spell of boredom than scaring a bunch of outsiders coming to visit the Lyran homeworld for the first time? An elaborate plan was crafted, using the skills of each member of the party. The hotel the visitors stayed in was turned in a place of horror and terror, the Void itself come to life.... And somehow everyone really loved it. The prank became a recurring event and, as interest grew, the event blossomed into what is now called Grimm’s Calling. For three days, the city of Djebashi becomes the home of the Void. Lyrans unite to transform their once lively home into a place of fear. Outsiders are welcome to test their bravery, provided they sign the proper releases. The festival always ends with a ritual to ‘purify’ the Here and send the Void back into the shadows. Those who have stayed on planet and braved their fears are included in the ceremony, celebrating their victory. In the end, the balance is restored… until next year. Day of Display One of the biggest holiday on the Lyran calendar in which Lyrans get show off their best work of the year throughout Djebashi and most importantly Eurydice. During this week long holiday Both cities are open to non-lyrans (under tight security and clearly marked areas) to show off the many different pieces of artwork and celebrate the great achievements of the contributors. All forms of art are eligible for entry into the holiday and to be accepted is considered an of the greatest honours in Lyran society. Many Lyrans spend months every year working their absolute hardest to create work that might be accepted for the holiday, with some dedicating all their time to create one perfect piece for that year. To be a part of the day of display requires someone’s artwork to pass through a panel of Merets and Tehuties, with a Horuset as the tie breaker if the voting is split. The Holiday starts with a Hekate chosen by the panel of the previous year to give a speech at the opening ceremony as well as a performance to herald the start of the holiday. Both cities have their layouts heavily modified to facilitate the large crowds entering the cities as well as the best layout to let every piece truly shine. The holiday is concluded with a Hekate speech and performance chosen by the current year panel to end the holiday on a good note. Every business is closed during the holiday by Lyran mandate and it is expected of every Lyran to go to the event for at least a day, however most spend the full week enjoying the festivities and meeting non-lyrans to make connections (and possibly convert them to honorary Lyrans). One of the most important uses for this space is to hold the grand ceremony on Day of Display. During this ceremony the pieces of art chosen to be admitted into the Reliquary of Thoth are announced. This event is held on the third day of the holiday and is easily a highlight for many of the Lyran’s attending. The Lyran Masquerade : Main article: The Lyran Masquerade An event that carries its history to the days before the Scream, the Lyran Masquerade is considered one of the most bombastic, decadent events to happen in the sector. None know when to expect its coming. There is no set date, no regular time frame for its coming. Rather, it heralds some of the biggest announcements for House Lyra. During the event, members of House Lyra do not wear their normal masks. Specially designed masks are used to hide the identities of all in attendance. To reveal one’s identity is considered extremely faux pas. This is done in part to force a break in the internal politics of nobility. It offers a chance for peaceful conversation, amusing interactions, and, of course, ample opportunity for mishaps. In short, it is a Lyran paradise. The Masquerade is a night fit for House Lyra, it is filled with elegance and intrigue, those invited are never sure as to why they are there, but an invite is rarely declined, the secrets of House Lyra too tantalizing to pass up. The choice and design of the venue vary from event to event, often meant to exemplify the theme of the Masquerade. The theme itself is always related to the announcement and is decided upon by the shadowy figures that truly control Lyra and its society. The news spreads as whispers and letters slowly delivered through the populace. The process can take a great deal of time as it must reach as many Lyrans as possible in the sector, but it quickly becomes a House effort. All are called to duty. Category:House Lyra Category:Entertainment